Windows
Microsoft Windows ˈmaɪkɹoʊsɑːft ˈwɪndoʊz}} ist ein Markenname für Betriebssysteme der Firma Microsoft. Ursprünglich war Microsoft Windows eine grafische Erweiterung des Betriebssystems MS-DOS (wie zum Beispiel auch GEM oder PC/GEOS), inzwischen hat Microsoft das DOS-Fundament aber völlig aufgegeben und setzt ausschließlich auf Windows-NT-Betriebssystemversionen. Das Hauptanwendungsgebiet für die Windows-Betriebssystemgruppe ist der Desktop-Bereich, es existieren allerdings auch Produkte speziell für den Betrieb von Servern oder Embedded Devices wie z. B. PDAs. Heute ist Microsoft Windows mit Schätzungen um die 90 % das meistgenutzte Betriebssystem auf PC-Systemen, was zu Unmut bei den Befürwortern alternativer Betriebssysteme führt und immer wieder Kernpunkt von Diskussionen um den Hersteller Microsoft und dessen Firmenpolitik ist. Auch gab es immer wieder Gerichtsverfahren, die diese Monopolstellung und die damit verbundene mögliche Ausnutzung zum Inhalt hatten. Produktlinien Zeitleiste der einzelnen Windows-Versionen DOS-Linie für 16-Bit-Rechner Die 16-Bit-Versionen von Microsoft Windows basierten ursprünglich vollständig auf MS-DOS und benutzten es für alle Systemzugriffe. Microsoft Windows stellte lediglich eine Erweiterung in Form einer grafischen Benutzeroberfläche dar. Das änderte sich mit Windows 3.x allmählich, insbesondere durch die Einführung des WIN32S-Subsystems und der 32-Bit Zugriffe. Zwischen Windows-Programmen auf älteren Windows-Versionen (einschließlich Windows 3.x) ist nur kooperatives Multitasking verfügbar. Mit Windows for Workgroups wurde eine Version mit integrierter Netzwerkfähigkeit veröffentlicht. Der Namenszusatz wurde ab Windows 95 und in allen Windows NT-Versionen wieder fallengelassen. 16-Bit-Versionen von Microsoft Windows (Erscheinungsdatum in Klammern): * Windows 1.0 (20. November 1985) * Windows 2.0 (November 1987) * Windows 3.0 (22. Mai 1990) ** Windows 3.1 (1. März 1992) *** Windows 3.11 (Dezember 1993) (nur Übernahme von Treibern aus WfW 3.11) **** Windows 3.2 (1994) (nur in China) ** Windows for Workgroups 3.1 (Oktober 1992, Codename „Sparta“) *** Windows for Workgroups 3.11 (1993) DOS-Linie für 32-Bit-Rechner Die sogenannte Windows 9x-Linie basiert auf MS-DOS, besitzt aber einen eigenen 32-Bit-Betriebssystemkern, der nach dem Systemstart die Systemzugriffe mittels sogenannter VxDs steuert. Als Zwischenschritt wurde mit der Win32-Subset-Komponente noch für Windows 3.1x ein Teilsatz der Win32-API zur Verfügung gestellt. Die Win32-API war zu dem Zeitpunkt nichts neues, da Windows NT 3.1 und Windows NT 3.5 bereits auf dem Markt waren, Windows 95 war aber die erste Windows-Version für Heimanwender, die diese benutzte. Windows 9x- bringt sein eigenes angepasstes DOS mit, während frühere DOS-basierte Windows-Versionen ein vorinstalliertes DOS voraussetzten. Der Start von Windows ist dabei bis Windows Me u. a. mittels eines Eintrags in die textbasierte msdos.sys-Datei verhinderbar, so dass wie in früheren Versionen Windows manuell durch Eingabe von win auf der Kommandozeile gestartet werden kann. Windows 9x besitzt außerdem eine eingeschränkte Unterstützung für präemptives Multitasking und Speicherschutz. Windows-9x-basierte Versionen (Erscheinungsdatum in Klammern) * Windows 95 ** Windows 95 (15. August 1995, Codename „Chicago“) ** Windows 95a (Februar 1996, Codename „Nashville“) ** Windows 95b (Juli 1996) ** Windows 95b (März 1996) ** Windows 95c (November 1997) * Windows 98 ** Windows 98 (30. Juni 1998, Codename „Memphis“) ** Windows 98 SE (Mai 1999), SE steht für Second Edition (Zweite Ausgabe) * Windows Me (August/September 2000, Codename „Georgia“), Me (offiziell kleines „e“) steht für Millennium Edition NT-Linie Die Microsoft Windows NT-Serie besitzt einen eigenen Kernel. Das Kürzel NT steht für New Technology (sinngemäß und korrekt übersetzt „neue Technik“). Der Name stand zunächst für eine von Microsoft zu entwickelnde Version des Betriebssystems OS/2, die so nie realisiert wurde. NT stand ursprünglich für N-Ten (N10), einen Emulator, auf welchem das System von Microsoft in der Anfangsphase betrieben wurde.http://www.winsupersite.com/reviews/winserver2k3_gold1.asp Windows NT ist für verschiedene Prozessorarchitekturen konzipiert und wurde ursprünglich für Intel-386, Mips, Power-PC und Alpha-Prozessoren angeboten. Diese breit angelegte Unterstützung wurde allerdings im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr ausgedünnt. Seit der XP-Einführung (Ende 2001) wurden praktisch nur noch x86-basierte Systeme unterstützt; die frühere Entwicklung von Versionen von NT für die Alpha-Architektur von DEC und weiteren wurde nach und nach eingestellt. Mit den Ankündigungen von AMD und Intel, zukünftig 64-bit-Prozessoren fertigen zu wollen, begann bei Microsoft die Entwicklung entsprechender Betriebssystemvarianten. Mitte 2005 stellte Microsoft dann auf seiner betriebseigenen Veranstaltung „WinHEC 2005“ in Seattle seine neuen Produkte Microsoft Windows XP Professional x64 Edition, Microsoft Windows Server 2003 x64 Standard Edition, Microsoft Windows Server 2003 x64 Enterprise Edition und Microsoft Windows Server 2003 x64 Datacenter Edition vor. MS-DOS wird bei Bedarf emuliert, weitgehend namens- und funktionsgleiche Befehle sind als Laufzeitumgebung verfügbar, und weitere DOS-Programme können weiter verwendet werden, solange sie keinen direkten Zugriff auf die Hardware erfordern. Spiele laufen daher meist gar nicht oder wenn, dann nur ohne Ton und Joystick-Unterstützung. Abhilfe schaffen DOS-Emulatoren wie z. B. DOSBox. NT besitzt präemptives Multitasking mit Speicherschutz. Direkte Hardwarezugriffe von Programmen sind (im Gegensatz zur DOS-Linie) durch die strikte Durchsetzung eines Schichtenmodells nicht erlaubt. Beginnend mit Microsoft Windows 2000 wurden die NT-Linie und die Konsumentenvariante von Microsoft Windows vereinheitlicht und in eine gemeinsame Produktlinie überführt. Mit der XP-Version kann die Zusammenführung „unsicherer Consumer-Multimedia-Versionen, DOS-basiert“ und „sicherer NT-Profi-Versionen ohne Multimedia“ als abgeschlossen betrachtet werden. NT-basierte Versionen (Erscheinungsdatum in Klammern) * Microsoft Windows NT: ** Microsoft Windows NT 3.1 (Juli 1993) *** Microsoft Windows NT Workstation 3.1 (1993) *** Microsoft Windows NT Advanced Server 3.1 (1993) ** Microsoft Windows NT 3.5 (September 1994, Codename „Daytona“) *** Microsoft Windows NT Workstation 3.5 (1994) *** Microsoft Windows NT Server 3.5 (1994) ** Microsoft Windows NT 3.51 (Mai 1995) *** Microsoft Windows NT Workstation 3.51 (1995) *** Microsoft Windows NT Server 3.51 (1995) ** Microsoft Windows NT 4.0 (29. August 1996, Codename „Shell Update Release“) *** Microsoft Windows NT Workstation 4.0 (1996) *** Microsoft Windows NT Server 4.0 (1996) *** Microsoft Windows NT Server 4.0 Enterprise Edition (1997) *** Microsoft Windows NT Server 4.0 Terminal Server Edition (1998) * Microsoft Windows 2000 (NT Version 5.0, Februar 2000) ** Microsoft Windows 2000 Professional ** Microsoft Windows 2000 Server ** Microsoft Windows 2000 Advanced Server ** Microsoft Windows 2000 Datacenter Server * Microsoft Windows XP (NT Version 5.1, 25. Oktober 2001, Codename „Whistler“) ** Microsoft Windows XP Starter Edition (2004) ** Microsoft Windows XP Home Edition *** Microsoft Windows XP Home Edition N (Windows-Version ohne vorinstallierten Windows Media Player, 2005) ** Microsoft Windows XP Professional *** Microsoft Windows XP Professional x64 Edition (2005) *** Microsoft Windows XP Professional N (Windows-Version ohne vorinstallierten Windows Media Player, 2005) *** Windows XP Media Center Edition **** Windows XP Media Center Edition 2002, Codename „eHome“ (Nur in den USA und China) **** Windows XP Media Center Edition 2003, Codename „Freestyle“ **** Windows XP Media Center Edition 2004, Codename „Harmony“ (Erste Version in Europa) **** Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005, Codename „Symphony“ *** Windows XP Tablet PC Edition (2002) *** Windows XP Tablet PC Edition 2004 (2004) ** Microsoft Windows PE (Microsoft Windows Preinstallation Environment/XP-Kernel) ** Microsoft Windows Fundamentals for Legacy PCs (WinFLP, Codenamen „Mönch“, „Eiger“, Thin-Client-Versionen von XP, 2006) ** Microsoft Windows XP Embedded (2001) *** Microsoft Windows Embedded for Point of Service (2004) * Microsoft Windows Server 2003 (NT Version 5.2, 2003) ** Microsoft Windows Server 2003 Standard Edition *** Microsoft Windows Server 2003 x64 Standard Edition (2005) ** Microsoft Windows Server 2003 Enterprise Edition *** Microsoft Windows Server 2003 x64 Enterprise Edition (2005) ** Microsoft Windows Server 2003 Datacenter Edition *** Microsoft Windows Server 2003 x64 Datacenter Edition (2005) ** Microsoft Windows Server 2003 Web Edition * Microsoft Windows Vista (NT Version 6.0, für Privatbenutzer 30. Januar 2007; für Firmen bzw. Unternehmen 30. November 2006, Codename „Longhorn“) ** Microsoft Windows Vista Starter (nicht in Europa) ** Microsoft Windows Vista Home Basic ** Microsoft Windows Vista Home Basic N ** Microsoft Windows Vista Home Premium ** Microsoft Windows Vista Business ** Microsoft Windows Vista Business N ** Microsoft Windows Vista Enterprise ** Microsoft Windows Vista Ultimate * Microsoft Windows Home Server * Microsoft Windows Server 2008, ehemals „Longhorn Server“ (geplantes Erscheinen: 27. Februar 2008) * Microsoft Windows 7, ehemals „Vienna“, ehemals „Blackcomb“ (geplantes Erscheinen: 2010) CE-Linie für mobile Geräte * Microsoft Pocket PC-Reihe: ** Microsoft Windows CE 1.0 ** Microsoft Windows CE 2.0 ** Microsoft Windows CE 2.01 ** Microsoft Windows CE 2.02 ** Microsoft Windows CE 2.1 ** Microsoft Windows CE 2.11 ** Microsoft Windows CE 2.12 ** Microsoft Pocket PC ** Microsoft Pocket PC 2001 ** Microsoft Pocket PC 2002 (auch als Phone Edition mit Telefonfunktionen und für Smartphones ohne Touchscreen) ** Microsoft Windows Mobile 2003 für Pocket PC (auch als Phone Edition mit Telefonfunktionen und für Smartphones ohne Touchscreen) ** Microsoft Windows Mobile 5.0 (auch als Phone Edition mit Telefonfunktionen und für Smartphones ohne Touchscreen) ** Microsoft Windows Mobile 6.0 (Standard Edition für Smartphones, Professional Edition für PDAs mit Telefonie-Funktion oder Classic Edition für reine PDAs) * Microsoft Windows Automotive Des Weiteren gibt es noch unterschiedliche Versionen für einzelne Gerätetypen sowie spezielle Versionen für diverse Hauptprozessoren. Sicherheit Sicherheit war jahrelang eine der größten Schwachstellen von Windows, und sogar Microsoft selbst war das Opfer von Einbrüchen in ihre Systeme. Aufgrund der weiten Verbreitung von Windows haben viele Programmierer von Malware die Windows-Plattform als Angriffsziel gewählt. Andere Plattformen wie Linux, Unix, Mac OS X und FreeBSD wurden nicht so stark attackiert. Windows wurde ursprünglich für einfache Benutzbarkeit als Einzelbenutzersystem ohne Netzwerkverbindung konzipiert, deshalb fehlten wichtige Sicherheitsmerkmale. Windows NT und seine Nachfolger wurden auf Sicherheit (auch im Netzwerk) und Mehrbenutzerbetrieb optimiert. Die Internetsicherheit wurde jedoch außer acht gelassen, da das Internet zur damaligen Zeit noch keine hohe Relevanz hatte. In Kombination mit stellenweise fehleranfälligem Quelltext war das System angreifbar (oft durch Pufferüberläufe). Windows ist ein häufiges Ziel von Wurm- und Virenautoren. Darüber hinaus wurde Windows, bis Windows Server 2003, standardmäßig mit deaktivierten Sicherheitsoptionen ausgeliefert, auch angreifbare (wenn auch nützliche) Dienste waren aktiviert. Im Juni 2005 hat Bruce Schneiers Counterpane Internet Security berichtet, dass sie über 1000 neue Viren und Würmer für Windows Systeme in den letzten sechs Monaten gesichtet hätten. Microsoft hat die Sicherheitsprobleme um die Jahrtausendwende zugegeben und gab bekannt, dass dem Thema Sicherheit fortan höchste Bedeutung zugemessen werde. Das dringend benötigte System für automatische Update wurde erstmals mit Windows Me eingeführt. Das Ergebnis war, dass Service Pack 2 für Windows XP und Service Pack 1 für Windows Server 2003 sehr viel schneller von den Kunden installiert wurden, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Microsoft verteilt Sicherheitspatches über sein Windows Update System normalerweise einmal im Monat (Patch Day). Sicherheitsanalysen von Drittparteien Eine Studie von Kevin Mitnick und der Firma Avantgarde aus dem Jahre 2004 führte zu dem Ergebnis, dass ein ungeschütztes Windows-XP-System ohne Sicherheitsaktualisierungen im Internet nur vier Minuten ohne Kompromittierung durchhält. Die AOL National Cyber Security Alliance Online Safety Study von Oktober 2004 hat festgestellt, dass 80 % aller Windows Systeme von zumindest einem Spyware/Adware-Programm infiziert waren. Die am häufigsten empfohlenen Strategien zur Erhöhung der Sicherheit von Windows-Produkten beinhalten die Verwendung von Hard- oder Software Firewalls, Antivirus- und Antispyware-Produkten sowie die regelmäßige Aktualisierung des Betriebssystems mit Microsoft Update. Software Auf Windows-Betriebssystemen können, ohne Kompatibilitätssoftware von Fremdanbietern, nur Windows-Programme ausgeführt werden. Treiber für Microsoft Windows Vista müssen zudem kostenpflichtig von Microsoft überprüft werden. Nur was den Vista-DRM-Regeln genügt, ist erlaubt. Da Microsoft die Programm-Standards geheim hält, ist es nicht möglich, Windows-Programme unter anderen Betriebssystemen auszuführen. Diese Art der Kundenanbindung wird von vielen oft kritisiert. Microsoft-Programme werden generell fest in das System eingebaut, so dass ein Auswechseln bestimmter Betriebssystem-Software sehr erschwert wird. Wichtige Programme wie die Arbeitsumgebung können nicht ausgetauscht werden. Auch der Internet Explorer lässt sich nicht ohne weiteres entfernen und durch einen anderen Webbrowser ersetzen. Herkunft und Verwendung des Begriffes Der Begriff Window (Fenster) als Bezeichnung für ein Software-Oberflächenelement geht zurück auf das in den frühen 1970er Jahren im Xerox PARC entwickelte WIMP-Paradigma (Window, Icon, Menu, Pointing-device) für den Aufbau von Benutzerschnittstellen. Microsoft Windows ist eines von vielen Systemen, die dieses Paradigma umsetzen. Um den Begriff „Windows“ als Markennamen gibt es andauernden Streit, da er beschreibenden Charakter hat, für eine Funktion des Betriebssystems (nämlich Programme in Fenstern laufen zu lassen), und daher auch andere den Begriff in ihren Produkten verwenden wollen. Um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, sollte man möglichst immer den vollständigen Markennamen Microsoft Windows verwenden. Kritik Microsoft konnte mit seinen Betriebssystemen im Laufe der 1990er Jahre eine Vorrangstellung auf dem Desktop-Markt erreichen und bildet seitdem ein Quasi-Monopol. Alternativen stellen die freien Open-Source-Betriebssysteme Linux und BSD sowie das (in seinen wichtigsten Komponenten) nicht freie Mac OS X dar. Ein Hauptvorwurf an Windows war die unbefriedigende Stabilität, die sich mit dem Durchsetzen der NT-Basis für Privatanwender jedoch deutlich verbessert hat (Windows XP Home / geplant „Neptune“ als Windows 2000 Home). Immer wieder wird auch Kritik an vermuteten Zusammenhängen zwischen Windows- und Intel-Versionen geäußert: Durch neue, leistungsfähigere Windows-Versionen würden erhöhte Anforderungen an die Hardware gestellt, was Anwender zum Kauf neuer Hardware verleite. Diese neue Hardware würde von den Windows-Entwicklern schließlich als Standard angesehen, um anschließend mit der nächsten Windows-Version wieder höhere Anforderungen zu stellen. Diese Kritik ist auch unter dem Stichwort „''Wintel''“ (ein Kunstwort zusammengesetzt aus „Windows“ und „Intel“) bekannt und auch über Absprachen zwischen Microsoft und Intel tauchen immer wieder Gerüchte auf. Die wichtigsten Windows-Versionen im Überblick (Arbeitstitel, danach bei erfolgter Veröffentlichung Produktname in Klammern) Interface Manager (Windows 1.0) Hauptartikel: Microsoft Windows 1.0 Erste Version überhaupt, die 1983 auf der Comdex vorgestellt wurde. Es wurde von der Marketing-Abteilung in „Windows“ umbenannt, da die Entwickler immer von Fenstern sprachen. Im November 1985 stand es schließlich in den Läden. Es war zugleich die erste GUI von Microsoft für DOS. Am 10. November 1983 wurde es erstmals der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt und schließlich mit Verspätung knapp zwei Jahre später im August 1985 zum Verkauf freigegeben. Insgesamt gab es vier Versionen: 1.01, 1.02, 1.03, 1.04. Version 1.01 kam nur in den USA heraus, und 1.02 war eine in verschiedene Sprachen, u. a. Deutsch, übersetzte Version 1.01. Sparta (Windows for Workgroups 3.1) Erste netzwerkfähige Windows-Version. Im Handel war es im November 1992 erhältlich. Siehe auch: Microsoft Windows 3.x Daytona (Windows NT 3.5) Eine Weiterentwicklung von Windows NT 3.1, die weiterhin mit der Oberfläche von Windows 3.x daherkam. Es bot nicht viel Neues, hauptsächlich wurden nur Verbesserungen in Stabilität und Geschwindigkeit gemacht. Auf dem Markt war es schließlich im September 1994 zu finden. Chicago (Windows 95) Hauptartikel: Windows 95 Endversion im Verkauf August 1995. In beiden Folgejahren erscheinen Windows 95 B (zweite Fassung) und Windows 95 C (dritte Fassung). Das System wird seit Januar 2002 von Microsoft offiziell nicht mehr unterstützt.. Cairo (Windows NT 4.0) Hauptartikel: Windows NT 4.0 Erscheint kurz nach Windows 95, es hat im Gegensatz zu Windows NT 3.x die gleiche Benutzeroberfläche wie Windows 95, aber auf dem NT-Kernel basierend. Der Kern ist dadurch deutlich stabiler als Windows 95. Auch dieses System wird seit Januar 2002 von Microsoft nicht mehr unterstützt. Nashville Oft als Beta von Windows 95 B oder Windows 96 bezeichnet, war Nashville tatsächlich nur eine Technologie-Vorschau, aus der später unter anderem der Active Desktop des Internet Explorers 4.0 hervorging. http://www.nwnetworks.com/iehistory.htm Das In-Verbindung-Bringen mit Windows 96 geht auf den Uninstall-Eintrag zurück, den Nashville hinterlässt, wenn man es als Update für Windows 95 installiert. Da es in Nashville keine weiteren Referenzen zu Windows 96 gibt und die einzig bekannte Beta-Version auch nie für den Gebrauch außerhalb Microsofts gedacht war, lässt sich über den Sinn des Uninstall-Eintrags nur spekulieren. Memphis (Windows 98) Hauptartikel: Windows 98 Erscheint als Evolutionsstufe von Windows 95 drei Jahre später. Es enthält hauptsächlich Internet-Erweiterungen wie den integrierten Internet Explorer 4.0 sowie Multimedia-Erweiterungen. Seit 2006 wird Windows 98 nicht mehr von Microsoft unterstützt. Zweiterfolgreichstes System neben Windows 95. Mitte 1999 erschien eine überarbeitete Version von Windows 98, Windows 98 Second Edition (Zweite Ausgabe). Sie enthält beispielsweise das Windows 98 Service Pack 1, den Internet Explorer 5 sowie einige Verbesserungen im Bereich Multimedia und USB. Georgia (Windows Millennium Edition) Hauptartikel: Windows Millennium Edition Ist gegen Ende 2000 als Nachfolger von Windows 98 auf dem Markt erschienen. Auch hier wurden hauptsächlich kosmetische Änderungen und Multimedia-Verbesserungen vorgenommen – so zum Beispiel eine verbesserte Version des Windows Media Player. Ein Tool zur Systemwiederherstellung, an einem automatischen oder vom Benutzer gesetzten Punkt, ist ähnlich wie in Windows XP möglich. Ferner wurde der Schutz von Systemdateien verbessert. Das Löschen von diesen wird jetzt durch die System File Protection (SFP) PC-Health, im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängerversionen, von vornherein verhindert. Durch das Programm „Komprimierte Ordner“ wird das Erstellen und Entpacken von ZIP-Archiven direkt unterstützt. Darüber hinaus enthält es noch diverse neue Funktionen und galt daher als Pausenfüller bis zur nächsten „großen“ Version Windows XP. Neptune Windows Neptune ist niemals erschienen, das Projekt wurde abgebrochen. Neptune sollte ursprünglich Windows 2000 Home Edition werden, aber all die Ideen von Neptune sind später in Windows XP eingeflossen. Eine Testversion gab es jedoch. NT 5.0 (Windows 2000) Hauptartikel: Windows 2000 Ist Anfang 2000 erschienen und stellt den Nachfolger von Windows NT 4 dar. Es ist weitaus stabiler als sein Vorgänger, bietet neue Unterstützung für Geräte aller Art und stellt auch Spielmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Windows 2000 wird später auch in Server-Versionen ausgeliefert, die für unterschiedliche Unternehmensgrößen ausgelegt sind, um seinen Vorgänger der NT 4 Server abzulösen. Active Directory wird in den Servervarianten das erste Mal angeboten. 2006 wurden die Server-Versionen eingestellt. Odysee Windows-2000-Nachfolger, abgebrochen, nie erschienen. Projektinhalt ist in Windows XP eingeflossen. Whistler (Windows XP) Hauptartikel: Windows XP (interne Versionsnummer 5.1 und somit direkter Nachfolger von 2000) Bestverkauftes System, ist im Oktober 2001 erschienen und verschmilzt erstmals die beiden Produktschienen zwischen kommerziellem und Heim-System, stellt auch eine neue Benutzerführung bereit mit noch mehr Multimedia und Internet im System. Die neue Produktaktivierung soll urheberrechtswidrige Verwendung verhindern, es gab und gibt darüber heftige Diskussionen, in denen man Microsoft seine Vorgehensweise als Ausspionieren von Benutzern vorwarf und vorwirft. Ohne Nachfrage beim Nutzer lässt sich Microsoft eine große Menge an Daten regelmäßig übermitteln, unter anderem den zuletzt mit dem MS-Mediaplayer benutzten Medieninhalt (Filmtitel etc., bei den neueren Versionen allerdings nur, wenn man diesem Verhalten bei der Installation zustimmt). Im August 2004 wurde das Service Pack 2 veröffentlicht, mit Schwerpunkt auf Verbesserung der Netzwerksicherheit. (Einführung von Funktionalität rund um das Sicherheitscenter: Automatische Betriebssystemupdates, ein Paketfilter (Firewall) und die Überwachung von Anti-Viren-Software werden dem Anwender durch Betriebssystemdialoge fortwährend nachdrücklich empfohlen bzw. aufgedrängt.) .NET Server (Windows Server 2003) Hauptartikel: Windows Server 2003 Die Server-Variante von Windows XP, und Nachfolger der Windows 2000 Server-Systeme. (Die Produktbezeichnung „Windows Server .NET“ wurde von MS fallengelassen.) Windows Server 2003 besitzt zudem die interne Versionsnummer 5.2 und ist somit ein weiterer klarer Sproß der 2000 Produktlinie. Longhorn (Windows Vista) Hauptartikel: Windows Vista Die erste Alphaversion zu Windows Vista, Windows Longhorn, kam bereits Anfang 2002 heraus. Die endgültige Freigabe fand schließlich am 30. Januar 2007 statt, nachdem der Termin mehrfach verschoben worden war. Trotzdem konnten in Windows Vista nicht alle geplanten Funktionalitäten verwirklicht werden (z.B. das neue Dateisystem WinFS). Die grafische Benutzerschnittstelle wurde neu erstellt und bietet die Modi Aero Basic und Aero Glass. Fiji Neue Version des Windows Media Center, welche wahrscheinlich erst in der zweiten Jahreshälfte 2008 für Windows Vista erscheinen wird. Eine Anmeldung zu einer Betaphase von Fiji war in den vergangenen Monaten möglich, allerdings wurde diese noch nicht gestartet. Windows 7 (Windows Blackcomb, Windows Vienna) Windows 7 wurde bereits im Jahre 2000 unter dem Codename Blackcomb angekündigt und sollte Windows XP (Codename: Whistler) ablösen. Bill Gates kündigte damals einige Features an, unter anderem sollte Windows Blackcomb erkennen, wie ein eingetippter Satz abgeschlossen werden sollte.Professional Developers Conference Remarks (12. Juli 2000, englisch) 2001 entschied Microsoft sich jedoch, vermutlich im Hinblick auf technische Möglichkeiten, zwischen Windows XP und Blackcomb eine weitere Version von Windows zu veröffentlichen, die Windows Vista (Codename: Longhorn) genannt wird. 2006 änderte man außerdem den Codename von Windows Blackcomb zu Windows Vienna. Mit dem Erscheinen von Windows Vista und der Ablösung des bisherigen Entwicklungsleiter von Windows Jim Allchin durch Steven Sinofsky gab es erneut Änderungen in der Planung des Nachfolgers: Der aktuelle Codename wurde zu Windows „7“ geändert. Außerdem kündigten Steve Ballmer und Bill Gates an, dass neuere Windows-Versionen ab sofort alle 3 Jahre erscheinen sollten.WinFuture: Vista-Nachfolger 'Vienna' heißt nur noch Windows '7' (2. Februar 2007) Der Desktop könnte komplett reorganisiert werden, da Microsoft plant, den Desktop mehrdimensional zu gestalten. Mit Windows 7 geht Microsoft Plänen nach, den PC als Steuereinheit für komplett vernetzte Häuser einzubinden. Möglicherweise wird hier auch das für Vista geplante, und dann wegen Zeitgründen abgebrochene Dateisystem WinFS enthalten sein, das ermöglichen soll, Daten schneller zu finden. Darüber hinaus gehen unabhängige Beobachter davon aus, dass Windows 7 modular aufgebaut sein könnte (z. B. könnte das Media Center als Modul, quasi per Update, zusätzlich verfügbar angeboten werden). Microsoft hat sich ein entsprechendes System patentieren lassen.Winfuture: Windows-Funktionen bald als Module gegen Geld? (18. Dezember 2006) Microsoft plant auch Windows „7“ in einer 32- und einer 64-Bit-Version zur Verfügung zu stellen. Allerdings soll hauptsächlich die 64-Bit-Version verkauft werden und die 32-Bit-Ausgabe nur noch aus Kompatibilitätsgründen erscheinen.Gerard Boyers, VistaSector: Windows Vienna (8. April 2006, englisch) Anfang 2007 gelangte über die Microsoft-Webseite versehentlich eine Powerpoint-Präsentation über Windows 7 an die Öffentlichkeit. Als Designprämissen werden hier die Vereinfachung der Benutzeroberfläche, neue Konnektivitätsfunktionen besonders im Bezug auf mobile Geräte, die Erhöhung der Systemsicherheit und das Senken der laufenden Kosten genannt. Weblinks * Seite mit allen Windows-Versionen und dazugehörigen Screenshots und Infos * Geschichte von Microsoft Windows (engl.) * Microsoft Windows Desktop Products History (engl.) * Fragen und Antworten rund um Windows * Sammlung von Microsoft Codenamen